Mitsuhiko's curiosity
by Skhal333
Summary: A one-shot regarding Mitsuhiko's curiosity on the mystery of Conan and Haibara


Mitsuhiko

Once after returning home from hakase's house. Mitsuhiko's sister asked what they did so he told how detective boys solved although mostly Conan and Haibara but still. Hearing all this Mitsuhiko's sister commented 'they are pretty smart huh'(next a bit louder)'she makes girlfriend for u doesn't she' to this Mitsuhiko yelled "onechan, there is nothing like that" and hurriedly left the room completely red but that statement 'they are pretty smart' stuck in Mitsuhiko head for quite a while

now coming to think of it had always been like that they know so many stuffs and that day when Sheratori-kebu just got blasted 'acute sub-dermal hematoma; if we don't get him to hospital then he is in trouble' no child should know such in depth medical knowledge then again they are not normal children , 'normal' should i ask her? no, she won't tell me then what should i do should i ask Conan no if he is same as her then he would never tell me buy the way what that meant by 'she will be difficult to deal with' was that about intelligence so asking Conan is not an option any way let's think about it later or mom will get angry to stay awake past the bed time.

next day detective boys were walking to hakase house to test his new game while walking towards hakase house he notice something he would usually tell Genta and Ayumi about it but this time he decided to keep silent about the fact that Haibara and Conan are walking behind by a lot of distance then due to sudden curiosity he decided against it and "what are you two talking about?" Conan and Haibara a bit stammered at the fact of being caught Genta and Ayumi also looked at two of them and Conan answered "N-no-nothing we were just thinking about that kame yaiba new movie" hearing this the other two kids eye started glowing with excitement "that movie trailer was awesome" Ayumi said Genta "yeh and fight was also is going to be awesome" Mitsuhiko was not convince with the fact because generally they were the one that didn't like to watch kame yaiba's movie but decide not to ponder on that fact. The rest of the fact way was talk about kame yaiba upcoming movie.

"well hello kids ready to play the new game"

"aye" sounded in unison of three kids this was another fact that bothered Mitsuhiko why they don't contribute with them even though they are the part of detective boys 'may be they hated to do so'. His phone vibrated Mitsuhiko took out his phone

what happened ,'huh' ,why it is not starting, battery low but tomorrow evening battery was full and i haven't used it from morning. "what happened Mitsuhiko? call ?" Conan said followed by Ayumi and Genta "did something happened" "what happened Mitsuhiko-kun?" "uh no just the battery is dead""Why don't you charge it""tsuburaya-kun charger is in basement""h-hai" Mitsuhiko stammered, blushed because Haibara was too close and hurried away quickly. That was close but back to battery again why is the battery dead it should have at least over 50% battery left any way we would know ones it starts on, ah there it starts what is this application it wasn't there yesterday ah onechan must have taken it now that explains the low battery huh new mail why is this application running i see audio recording on charging ..."recording" since they did not talk till now they would probably talk here should i leave it just like that bu-but is't listening in a bad thing last time try cost us our kite uhh

"what are you doing here everyone is waiting for you"

"ha h-ha-Haibara Haibara-san ?"

"what happened now ?"

"no-nothing just checking some emails " wish she buys it better get out but the record...

"okay lets go"

"h-hai"

As suspected in the middle of the game they both went to basement but Mitsuhiko was more worried about what would happened if she found out, if that happened then she will forever despise him for such an act but it was not him who downloaded the app .

while dropping cold sweat he waited for them to come up and scold him but even after they left hakase they did not say anything to him and the recording is complete

"are you all right Mitsuhiko ?" Conan asked in a serious manner

"yes, but why are you asking?" is he on to me

"nothing just that you are behaving weird today" Conan asked with skeptic eyes

"well that is because i was wondering why you and Haibara-san didn't play with us?" this was not perfect lie he really did wonder about though not enough.

"we just weren't interested" Conan said with a smile

though till Mitsuhiko reached home he had already debated a lot on whether to hear the recording or not although moral thought wanted to delete the recording but curiosity won and he decided to hear it he connected the head phones and...

And i closing my eye clicked the play button although it took few tries but finally played, he heard a voice

"oye Haibara what happened to my gift" what gift why would Haibara-san give a gift to Conan

"Impatient aren't you at least let me put my strawberry lipstick, you like strawberry don't you " lipstick what gift is she planning to give

"come on be quick"

"Then close your eyes " what is going on what he heard next made him speech less "mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh" he could not think of what had just happened and then it stopped followed with an intro song and a reporter style voice

"An now we end the broadcast of 'A day of a lover's life' and continuing we got news" and it continued with today's head line and i realized it was a radio station i by mistakenly played radio instead of recording this time i clicked the play button of the recording; there was silences then came a girls voice

"what are you doing here everyone is waiting for you" he hear his own conversation with Haibara then there was a long silences, fast-forward okay there is the sound someone is coming down stairs, someone is picking up the phone then

"what is it Haibara ?"aaah there is Conan.

"kudo-kun i just need a blood sample" why is she calling Conan kudo and why she needs a blood sample

"For the antidote right? okay " antidote poison, Conan is poisoned no i should not jump to conclusion

"No, it is for the search of the key factor that transformed our body i thought may be something that in our DNA or blood may have caused could be the key to antidote , although i never thought about it when i created apotoxin 4869 but it seems something in our blood stopped us from being dead and turned into kid " turned into kid, apotoxin 4869,stopped from dead , created

"ah interesting but didn't you said that it is not possible" so Haibara created the poison that kill people but instead it shrunk people no shrunk them but why would she created such a lethal poison she is not a bad person

"Considering that the drug has a side effect not the subject" so shrunk people is a side effect but shrunk people that can't be true

"yeah yeah but does that mean you would also have that thing in your blood or DNA" if Conan is not Conan and Haibara is not Haibara then who are they

"yes that is what i hope to cross-examine anyway have you noticed tsuburaya-kun?" Mitsuhiko's attention was diverted to the conversation completely with full focus he started to hear

"yeah, he is acting weird though don't know why, did he told or ask something?" it seems he is suspicious of me

"No he was constantly looking at 'us' and had a weird face while looking at his phone..." uh-oh i am in trouble

"Phone?"

"yeah he said he was checking his mails but it felt like he was lying" i am found.

"if that is the case ,why not check it out (just before about to be lifted)" Mitishko's heart beating is rising

"stop, kudo-kun haven't anyone taught you not to pry in someone's privacy" Mitishko completely pressed under guilt thought not enough to stop the playing record

"what , are you embarrassed to check out your lovers phone " someone blushed like a tomato

"He is just a sweet kid that's all , jealous kudo-kun" m : why is she keep calling him kudo-kun?

"baka , like i would ever be (phone picked up) well it seems to be true there are mails" that was close

"i guess it must be something else then"

"yeah by the way do you remember anything else about rum" rum it sounds like sake but who is this rum

"for the last time kudo-kun i don't and now stop disturbing me "

"true ? the last time i remember you knew boss mail address yet you kept it from me "

"how could i, if i had told you about it you would probably would have taken risky gamble like when you attached the bug in Mizunashi Rena's shoe if it weren't for that FBI Akai person ; gin ,vodka would have hunted us by now "

"a kir ,as i said i didn't put that bug ,it got stuck in her shoe coincidentally"

"kudo-kun do you need anti-dote or not"

"okay,okay (a loud bang of door was heard)"he kept the phone aside

what is this was all about although this much is certain that Haibara and Conan are not kids but young adults and Conan is kudo or is he kudo Shinichi and Haibara was the one who created the drug name apooxin 4869 no apotoxin 4869 to kill people but instead of killing it shrunk people turn them into kids but how was Conan given the drugs no is he even Conan if he is kudo Shinichi then all the traits should match Shinichi is ran-nesan's boyfriend that means he loved her and Conan also loves ran-nesan both play football but he told Shinichi-niisan coached him i guess have to ask him directly but will i be able to answer to question how did i know this ahh i would just tell them that i heard them talking came to call them up for playing games. Why did they didn't tell police may be they didn't believe him no, Conan would make them believe, then why didn't in any case they know what to do better than me.

The next day at agasa's house

{m}"uum Haibara-san can i talk to you in private ?"

{h}"yes, what is it tusburaya-kun ?"

{c}"did something happened ?"

{m}"you too Conan "

Haibara and Conan started to look at each other try to thing what was the kid in front of them wants to talk about

Then came the real horror that almost left them blank

{m}"you two, who are you really ?"

{c}"..."

{h}"..."

{m}"Conan are you Shinichi-niichan ?"

Conan-'what is he saying ? how did he know ? has it been that obvious wait! calm down he asked he didn't say in confirmation means he still has doubts have to through him of the trail or ... think fast '

{c}"idiot, how can i be Shinichi-niichan ?"

{m}'as thought he did not give in then lets go head on'"Apotoxin 4869, a drug desing by Haibara-san to kill people without being found out"

{c,h}"...how..did you kn..."

{m}'so i was write after all' "so it is true "

{c}"oye Mitsuhiko cut it out and what is this apo... " how in the world did he find out could it be

{m}"stop it, just stop it lying even now i heard everything yesterday" hint dropped

{h}"well, if you have already heard everything then their is no point in hiding, yes we are not who we said we are and you are write that Edogawa-kun is Kudo-kun but keep this in your mind that now your and everyone around you is in danger so no word to anyone"

{c}"oye Haibara"

{m}"before anything else Haibara-san did you really created that drug in intention to "kill" ?"

Haibara and Conan flinched at that

{h}"ye-"

{c}"no, she was forced to create the drug."

{m}he exhaled heavily "i am happy that Haibara-san is not a bad person"

{c}"no word Mitsuhiko to anyone not even to Genta and Ayumi or their life would be in trouble"

{m}"okay, i will keep it a secret"

{c}"a..."no better not tell him "stay safe and don't do anything dangers "

Mitsuhiko always marveled at Conan and Haibara's intelligence they always understood all the hard stuff but never that he imagined that is due to because they were bigger in age although it felt like cheating but still for this time it was fine he was ready to endure it non-the less he did feel bad that Haibara is lot bigger in age than he thought.


End file.
